the_ten_sealsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frayhilden Republic
The Republic of Frayhilden is the first, official democracy of the Known World and one of the two dravken nation. Situated in the north of Ghalgenia, the Republic suits itself with it's openess to progress and individual freedom. That is also the reason, why it is a paradise for all kind of tinkers and researchers, who are not welcome in other places. In the last years, Frayhilden was part of an exzessive expansion, pushing into the regions of the Tor-Vii to the east. This lead to more and more conflicts between the natibe giants and the dravken pioneers. History End of the isolation In the year 3:732, the tarmenian Prinz Simão Romero tried to conquer the early Dravken Cities, after he dicorvered them during an expedition. Even though the Refuge-City of Kandsmirgrad was far aways from the conflict, in the northern Waals Mountain, they joined Yavor Stanimirov Kostov. This one united the Dravken under one banner, to fight of the invaders, later being named the "King under the Mountain". Around 3:740, Romero was repelled, actually ending in Yavor visiting Tarmenia to ensure peace. A deep friendship grew out of the war between the two nations and two races, while the newly united Waals Kingdoms was formed. In the following years, the Mountains-Kings expanded their influence in the world and build out the infrastructure of the kingdom. The biggest project was the Underway, a underground tunnerl trough the mountain chain, connecting both the Refuge-Cities and west and east of Ghalgenia. But the road was never trully finished, with Kandsmirgrad never being trully connected to the system. Even before did tension rise in the north, when the people of Kandsmirgrad wanted to explore east from their city, during the Isolation. But Both their rulers and the other cities refused them the right, persisting on the surface-world on being dead. Secretly, some even started to venture east, settling on green lush plains, even during the war with Tarmenia. Independence War As a result of the grewing animosity between Kandsmirgrad and the other cities, it's inhabitants left the Kingdom around 4:291, declaring independance and calling themselves Frayden from that point on. This forced the ruling Mountain-King into action, resulting into a brethren-war between the two antions. For the longest time, the Frayden used their rugh terrain and the missing Underway connection, to hold off the King's army, while secretly expanding their holds on the land to the east. In the year 4:460, the troops of the Mountain-King finally reached the city. Here, they sealed it's gates, filling the city with toxious gases. It's inhabitants either died of the poison, or were slaugthered, when they tried to escape through the main-gate, the last open passage. Here, the king's troops were already waiting for them. And with one strike, Kandsmirgrad became a ghost city. But, what Waalsen did not knew, was that some were already living on the plains to the east. Those survivors obviously heard from the destruction of the city and decided, to stay hidden, building up strength to repay their murderous cousins. While the Frayden held on on the version of Waal's slaughter, officials of the kingdom say to this day, that the Frayden were brewing the poison gas inside Kandsmirgrad, as a weapon against the kingdom. It's soldiers sealed the city, when the gas leaked, to prevent it from spreading. No one really knows, which is the true version of events. Rise of the Republic After 50 years, around 4:554, the Frayden finally returned. They proclaimed themselves a new republic, reuniting with the Known World and protesting the Waalsen at every turn. To secure themselves, they ensured themselves a defense pact with the Hansalands, preventing every aggression of the Waals Kingdom. In the following years, the Republic were working on researching new technologies and advance their society, in kontrast to the more conservitive Waalsen. In the year 5:0, the weapons-smith company Rusev Inc. gained prominence by replicate the Guns, originally invented by the Thaska, bringing the Black Powder to the Known World. What followed was change, with the start of the Industrialization of the Known World. To prevent a possible monopoly of Rusev Inc., the Neo-Thaska Dominion decided to gift some of their knowledge to their ally Earles, to take some of the thiefs victory from them, after they stole the weapon-blueprints from the forreign country. To this day serves the Republic as a haven for questionable innovations and inventors. Culture Once, the Frayden belonged to the dravken Waals Kingdom. But since their seperation from the nation, they boast with the idea of being the opposite of the Waalsen. The Frayden are more progressive and open minded for new ideas and inventions. Different than the Waalsen, they care little for the opinions of other countries, often inserting themselves in their matters, making them kind of obnoxious. Additionally, their families do no longer consist of hundreds of clan-like members, giving the individual more personal freedom. Regions Fraymark The centre of the Republic, were it's eponymous capital Frayhilden is located, is a moderate area, were most of the nations farms are located. Starting with the Waals Mountain, the entire area is a slop eastwards, slowly falling into Halvkamark and Naarma Desha. The majority of the population lives here, the Mark being the young nation's oldest territory. The Fraymark is known to be peaceful and idyllic. Halvkamark The eastern area of the Republic started of as a seperate, monarchic state, who later joined the republic. The area lies rather deep, with lowlands and swamps. Part of the county, is the southern tip of Bergenfall, which gives it's inhabitants an insight into the windy cold of former Haalfinia. The Halvkamark is the coldest county of the Republic, despite maybe the peaks of the Waals Mountains. The Dragen Mountain seperates the Mark from the great unknown of Azurna. Kandsmir's Pass Der Bergpass, entlang der Ostseite des Waalsgebirge, war einst die Route zwischen Kandsmir Oras und den anderen Zufluchts-Städten. Heute wurde die Strecke erweitert und dient als Landverbindung zwischen den Hansaländern und der Republik. Das Terrain ist scharfkantig und steil und fällt nach Osten in die Tiefe, bis ins Kramska Becken. Oft ist es kalt dort, ähnlich wie im Rest des Waalsgebirge. Angeblich führt ein vergessener Pfad dort zum Eingang von Kandsmir Oras. Außerdem läuft noch ein weg zum Kandsmir Posten, eine der ersten Außenposten der Frayden, am nördlichen Klippen-Ende des Gebirges, welches als Handelsposten dient. Kramska Basin Südlich der Fraymark, entlang des Kandsmir Passes, liegt das Kramska Becken. Eine plötzliche Fallung, die in einem mit dichten Walf bewachsenen Becken endet. Tiefer gelegen als der Rest der Region, sammelt sich dort viel Wasser, weswegen die Vegetation dort auch so stark ist, im Vergleich zum Rest der Republik. Das Becken selbst ist kaum von den Frayden besiedelt, dient allerdings den Tor-Vii als Jagdgrund. Ebenfalls kommen einige hierher um einen ihrer Wilden Götter anzubeten, der dort angeblich haust: Uskcra, die Bärin. Naarma Desha siehe auch: Naarma Desha Die heilige Stätte der Tor-Vii liegt offiziell im Bereich der Republik, auch wenn dies streitbar ist. die Landschaft darum ist weitläufig und offen, und die Steppen dort grenzen im Süden bereits an das Meridiansichen Ödland an. Hier arbeiten die Frayden momentan an ihrer Ost-Expansion, wobei sie oft wenig auf die Interessen der Tor-Vii geben. In den Steppen verteilt liegen immer wieder kleine Siedlungen von Glücksritter, die dort ein neues Leben anfangen wollen. Auch beziehen mittlerweile viele Erfinder dort ihre Labore und Werkstätten. Dank der allgemeinen Leere dort, können sie in Ruhe ihren Experimenten nachgehen, ohne Leute zu verletzten oder einfach nur um dem wachsamen Auge des Gesetzes zu entgehen. Hier kommt es oft zu Übergriffen zwischen den Tor-Vii und den Frayden. Politics Frayhilden is known as the first demogracy of the world, with the Frays actually basing their system of Laiins council-government. In Frayhilden, the sperate cities and rural regions vote for a Representive, who stands for their intrest inside the parlament. They also have to inform their voters, with the help of a so called Caller, who stays within the Representatives region. The Caller functions as mouth and ears among the people. Additionally, the Caller informs the Representative about the going-ons of the homeregion during their canidate-period. In return, does the Representative represent the ideals and wants of the people of their dedicated region of the country. Inside the Parlament, the numerous Representatives take over certain tasks inside the system. Among those professions are the President, who serves as a face for the policy with other countries, a Chancelor, who is a "face" for the people, serving as a leading figure inside the Republic with some extra abilities, and the Lord of the House, who observes and regulated the processes inside the Parlament. All positions and the Representatives are re-voted, every tenth year, with no repeats in the positions, or the Representatives being re-elected. Persons/Organisations * Baša Stamm * Kanzler Cherganska * Republikaner * Rusev Inc. * Shƞ-khé Stamm Category:Nationen